30 Day OTP Challenge Wishshipping
by Ktkat9
Summary: Yugi and Joey are just too cute. And we all know the cute gamer and the ex-thug belong together. Latest update: Cosplay.
1. Holding Hands

I have decided to do my own 30 day OTP challenge! At first, I was wondering who to do it for, but then realized that my true OTP doesn't get enough love. Thus a Wishshipping 30 day OTP challenge. This will not be updated daily, nor will it all be in the same universe. And, for those of you waiting on my next House Rules chapter, that will be up soon.

Yyyyy

Joey shivered in the early morning winter chill. It was only forty degrees out, but the breeze cutting through his old jacket made it feel lower. He was on his way over to his buddy's house to pick him up for a small duel tournament being held at the local community center.

"I sure hope it's worth the walk." He grumbled, finally spotting the familiar blue roof at the end of the road.

Yugi was outside waiting for him, warm breath making tiny clouds in the air. He was bundled up in a dark, thick, winter jacket that made Joey think of the marshmallow creature from the Ghost Busters movie. Earmuffs gave his hair a funny part, and the scarf Serenity had made him for Christmas was tied tightly around his neck. Yugi, with his small frame, had always had a harder time with the cold than Joey.

"Yo, Yugi." He called out when he was close enough.

Yugi turned and smiled. "Hi, Joey." He waved and ran over to greet his tall friend. "You all ready?"

"'Course I am." Joey lifted his jacket to show his duel case.

"Let's get going, then." Yugi held up his own, and the two started off down the street.

About five minutes later, Joey found himself wishing he had actually spent the extra few minutes it would have taken to find that old pair of gloves he'd dug out of his closet when the weather had started turning. His pockets didn't exactly offer the best protection when it came to keeping out the wind. He glanced over at Yugi to see how he was faring. Despite slightly rosy cheeks, the shorter teen seemed to be fairly warm wrapped up in his little cocoon of winter clothing.

"Joey? Are you alright?" Yugi caught him staring and tilted his head to the side. "You look cold."

"I'm fine. Just gonna have to remember to dress warmer next time." Joey grinned, trying to act tough. He knew it wouldn't work, especially with Yugi, but he had to at least attempt to preserve his dignity.

"Here," Yugi pulled off his earmuffs and scarf and handed them over. "You can use these." Joey tried to protest, but Yugi slipped them over his head and he felt instant warmth flooding into him. His buddy's tiny body had warmed them already and the knitted scarf was especially thick. "Um," Joey saw Yugi blush and look down at his hands. "I don't think my gloves will fit you."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Yug. I'm a lot warmer now. Thanks." Joey shrugged. He was a bit warmer, but more than that, he didn't want Yugi taking off anything else. He didn't want the champion duelist getting sick for his sake.

They were silent for a few seconds, and Joey turned his mind to the tournament. It was just a small one, only scheduled to last until shortly after lunch, but it had sounded like fun so they signed up. Lunch would be served for free to the participants and-,

"Here." Yugi said again, this time much more soft and uncertain. Before Joey could respond, he felt something reach into his too-large jacket pocket and envelope his hand in warmth.

"Yugi?"

Blushing profusely, Yugi let go of Joey's hand and dropped his arms to his sides, refusing to look up at his friend. "Sorry."

Joey felt his heart drop a little when he saw how upset Yugi looked. Swallowing, he removed his hand from his pocket and wrapped his fingers around Yugi's, squeezing slightly. No words were exchanged as they continued on their way, but Yugi did perk up a bit. He made sure Joey's hand was warm the entire way there.

Yyyyy

The competition ended up being better than expected for such a small tournament, but still not on the same level as most of the people they'd dueled in their past. In order to allow the others to have fun, the two ended up dropping out pretty early on, though they stayed until the end to answer questions and give advice.

On their way back, however, they remained silent. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, more companionable than anything, really, but it _did_ leave room for thought. Joey had his hand at his side again, holding onto Yugi's warm, gloved hand, but his mind wasn't as far away as Yugi's. While Yugi alternated thinking about the blazing hot sun of Egypt, the hot cocoa he would make when they got back to the shop, and the soon-to-be-falling snow, Joey was thinking about Yugi's hand.

It was tiny. Smaller in size than his sister's, though not as delicate. He had had the privilege of seeing it grow over the past few years, not just in size, but also in strength. He had watched his buddy take on so many opponents, stare them down and not back away. He had seen him defeated and terrified, ready to give up, and then turn around with even more courage and drive than before. But he had also seen him angry and frustrated, not to mention scared, of _him_. And, Joey remembered to this day and would not soon forget, seeing Yugi's back as he blocked Ushio the giant from them.

" _I can't do that to my friends!"_

Joey gave Yugi's hand a squeeze and closed his eyes, knowing there wasn't anything he was going to walk into in front of him.

"Joey? What's wrong?" Yugi looked up, snapping out of his thoughts of snow and hot cocoa.

"Yug." Joey opened his eyes, but trained them on the street instead of his friend. "Why are we friends?"

The sudden question caught Yugi off guard, and he didn't answer right away. After a moment, though, he managed to find his voce. "W-what do you mean? Do you . . . do you not want to be?" His voice grew faint, and he pulled his hand back, only to find that Joey wouldn't let it go. Couldn't let it go.

"That's not it. At all." Joey saw Yugi look at him in confusion and sighed. "Just, why me? I was horrible to you and you saved me. You could have gotten seriously hurt, maybe even killed if he'd hit you just right, for me and Tristan. And it's not just that. Back when you dueled Panik, you said you'd dealt with several bullies in your life. I just . . . why did you let me become your friend?"

Yugi lowered his head to stare at his shoes. This wasn't what he'd expected when he'd woken up that morning. "I . . . I guess there are several reasons." Yugi mumbled. "The main one being the fact that you didn't hurt me."

"I did some pretty inexcusable things, though." Joey returned.

"You did, but you have the human decency to feel bad about it. I've dealt with bullies in the past that didn't. They needed to feel like they were strong or above someone." He dropped his voice and held Joey's hand tighter. "Or they just wanted to take out their anger on something that could feel pain." Swallowing thickly, he continued. "You were different. It was like you actually meant what you were saying about toughening me up. Making me a man. And I'd felt really guilty about you two getting attacked. Ushio had told me the day before that he'd make sure I wasn't bullied anymore. I just brushed him off as a creep and forgot about it until the next day."

"You knew?" Joey hadn't heard this before.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. If I'd known what he was going to do, I would have stopped him somehow. As it was, Yami was the reason he ended up being institutionalized." Yugi reached up with his other hand and held Joey's large, calloused one in both of his, making the blonde's heart flutter. "That was the first time Yami possessed me."

"I never realized that. What game did he make Ushio play? I know he tended to use games other than Duel Monsters back then." Joey rubbed his thumb over the back of Yugi's hand.

"Well, Ushio told me that I would have to pay him to be my 'bodyguard', not that I wanted him to be, obviously, and if I didn't pay he'd use his knife next time he beat me up. Yami somehow doubled the money and convinced Ushio to hand over his knife and they balanced two stacks of the money on their hands and took turns stabbing bills. In the end, Ushio tried to stab Yami and Yami temporarily locked his mind in a delusion that everything was money."

"That creep was forcing you to pay him?" Joey asked, clearly (and understandably) upset.

"Yeah, but that was three years ago, Joey. This was all years ago. We're all friends now. And the world doesn't need saving. And Yami got his own body. And there haven't been any psychos trying to kill us lately." Yugi ticked everything off one by one on his fingers, never letting go of Joey's hand. "We're friends, the two of us. And how we started doesn't affect that one bit."

Joey sighed and spun Yugi around so that he could wrap him in a one-armed hug without having to let go of his hand. "Alright. Not one bit."

"Race you back for hot cocoa." Yugi grinned.

"Oh, you're on." Joey grinned right back.

Yyyyy

Please tell me what you thought! Wishshipping is just too cute to resist! X)


	2. Cuddling

Yugi sighed and rested his head on his desk. He had woken up feeling bad, but not bad enough to warrant worrying his grandfather and Yami by staying home. Besides, it was Friday, so he would be able to rest tomorrow.

Unfortunately, it was now second bell and he seemed to be getting worse by the minute. His head pounded, his vision wouldn't un-blur no matter what he did, he felt uncomfortably hot all over, and his stomach was rolling. The bell rang and he groaned, ears continuing to ring after the outside sound had stopped. He wasn't even completely sure if that had been the bell to end the class he was currently in, or to start the next one. Frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep and hope he felt better when he woke up.

"Mr. Motou." He looked up to see the teacher's scowl turn to concern. Apparently that had been the bell signaling the start of his third class. "Mr. Motou, are you alright?"

Feeling his insides tighten again, and not trusting himself to speak, he softly shook his head.

"Okay. You can go down to the nurse. Would you like someone to help you there?" The entire class was either staring at him at this point, or pretending to study, knowing themselves what it was like to be the center of attention when not feeling well.

Yugi once again shook his head. He would have liked help, but none of his friends were in his class and he really didn't want to ask someone he hardly knew. Actually, it probably had more to do with the fact that he didn't want someone near him when he was so vulnerable. As quickly as he could, which still ended up being painfully slow, he packed up his things, grabbed his backpack, and headed out the door.

Halfway down the hallway, however, he had to stop to lean against the wall. His head was spinning and he really didn't feel well. Maybe he should have accepted assistance after all. Suddenly, though, he found himself bolting the few feet to the restroom door. He barely had enough time to notice, and be thankful, that there was no one else in the room or stalls before he lost what little he had had for breakfast that morning in the nearest toilet.

Once he was done, he stayed on his knees, shaking too bad to stand up. After a few minutes, he braced his hands against the seat and pushed himself up, leaning heavily on the wall. Flushing, he turned and made his way over to the sink to wash his hands and mouth, not wanting to think about what he'd just done.

As soon as he finished, his head spun and his vision swam again, and he found himself supporting himself against the sink. A few seconds later, his vision darkened and he felt himself falling. Faintly, though, right before he hit the ground, he thought he heard someone call his name.

Yyyyy

Joey sat in class, bored out of his mind. His teacher had made the mistake of seating him by the window, and now the blonde was busy studying the habits of a squirrel. His teacher was talking about parabolas, or maybe polygons, when Joey began to realize that perhaps the entire bottle of water he'd guzzled before class had been a bad idea.

"What do you want, Wheeler?" The teacher sighed when Joey raised his hand.

"The hall pass, sir." Joey replied.

"Can't you hold it?" Mr. Tetsu really wasn't happy about his space cadet student interrupting his lesson.

"No, sir. But if you really don't want me to leave, I guess I could go right here." Snark and sarcasm. Joey knew how to use his weapons well.

"Fine. Hurry back." Joey claimed his prize and headed down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

Opening the door, he was met with a sight he hadn't expected to see. Yugi was shaking, eyes closed, and leaning heavily on the sink. He didn't seem to notice Joey standing there, and a moment later, as Joey lunged forward quickly, his legs gave out. "Yugi!" Joey caught him and knelt on the ground, trying to see what was wrong. He had seemed a bit pale earlier in the morning, but had insisted he was fine. "Yugi, wake up. Come on. What's wrong?" He felt the heat coming off his friend's body and placed a hand on his forehead. "Geez, Yug. Let's get you to the nurse." He knew Yugi wasn't awake to hear him, but talking out loud helped his organize his thoughts and think clearly.

Carefully, he adjusted Yugi so that he was holding him securely, and stood. All thoughts of needing to relieve him self long forgotten, he headed off down the hall.

Yyyyy

He pushed the office door open with his foot and entered. When the receptionist saw Yugi's condition, she quickly got up and held the door to the nurse's office for him. From there, things moved pretty fast.

He placed Yugi on the bed as directed and watched as the nurse and her assistant took his temperature and tried to cool him down. One of them suggested he wait out in the office when he accidently got in the way too many times trying to be helpful.

Sitting in a spare chair, usually reserved for individuals waiting their turn with the principal, made Joey remember how much he'd needed the restroom. With nothing else to do, and knowing that sitting there wouldn't do Yugi any good, he excused himself for a few minutes.

When he returned, though, he found the nurse taking to the receptionist, concern on both their faces. "What's wrong? Is Yugi going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, don't worry." The nurse reassured him. "But I'm afraid we can't reach anyone at his house."

"I'll take him home." Joey didn't even hesitate. "I have a spare key to his place anyway."

"Are you sure? What about your homework?"

"I'll text a friend to pick it up for me."

The ladies looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded their consent. "Alright. Make sure he rests and stays hydrated."

"Got it." Joey walked over and knelt beside the cot Yugi was on, gently sliding his arms under his back and legs, making sure that Yugi was leaning comfortably against his chest, head resting on Joey's shoulder. "I'll have Tristan pick up our backpacks, too." He told the office workers as he draped his jacket over Yugi's back like a blanket. Yugi coughed slightly and wrapped an arm around Joey's neck in a sort-of hug. Joey smiled a bit and headed out, wanting to get Yugi home as soon as possible.

Yyyyy

Fifteen minutes and several strange looks later, Joey shifted Yugi so he could reach into his pocket and retrieve his keys. Around the time the Rare Hunters had begun appearing, Joey and Tristan had been given spare keys to use in emergencies. Tea had had one for years already. Slipping it in the lock, he turned it and pushed the door open.

The store wasn't usually closed on a Friday, but there was no sign at all of anyone else in the building. Locking the door behind him and heading upstairs, he found a note in the kitchen.

" _Yugi, Ishizu needs some help in Egypt so you'll have the house all to yourself this weekend. There is money for food in the cookie jar and you can invite someone over if you want. Take care and be safe, Yami and Grandpa."_

Joey re-read the note, then sighed and shook his head. There was no way he was going to leave his buddy home alone when he was like this. He set the piece of paper back on the counter and headed for Yugi's room. Carefully, he laid him down and removed his shoes and school jacket, thankful that the small duelist had forgotten his collar that morning. He could never figure out how to work those clasps. Just as he was turning around to get some soup ready, he felt something tug on his shirt.

"Don' go." Yugi muttered, not fully awake.

"Hey, pal. I'm not going anywhere." Joey sat by him and combed his fingers through his long, sweat-dampened hair. "I'm right here, Yugi."

After a few minutes, the small teen finally settled down, but didn't release his hold on Joey's shirt. Deciding against taking the risk of waking him, Joey eased himself down on the bed and draped an arm over Yugi's sleeping frame, holding him close.

Yyyyy

Yugi woke up feeling warm, but better than he remembered. His head wasn't pounding as much, and when he opened his eyes, he was actually able to focus- wait. How did he get home? The last thing he remembered was entering the restroom at school. Did his grandfather have to come pick him up? He hoped not.

Sighing and rolling over, he realized that there was something on him that wasn't a blanket. It was an arm. Was Yami taking care of him? Following the arm up to the body it was connected to, he let out a little gasp when he found Joey beside him.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" He asked.

The blonde's only response was to tighten his grip and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "My fluffy."

Yugi let out a small laugh and allowed himself to relax. He was starting to feel tired again, and besides, Joey could tell him what was going on when he woke up next time. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into the blonde's chest, instantly feeling a bit better. Joey had that effect on him.

Yyyyy

I did _not_ mean for this one to be so long, but I'm really proud of it. Tell me your thoughts and don't forget to drop a review!


	3. Gaming

Yugi yawned and pulled the small blanket up around him tighter. Joey was in the kitchen getting snacks, while Yami was testing some new duel equipment for Kaiba and Grandpa was at the museum. This meant movie night for Yugi and Joey.

"Don't you dare fall asleep before we even press play." Joey teased, grabbing the blanket off of him. He then set a bowl of popcorn and a couple of sodas on the coffee table.

"I'm tired. And bored. How long did you take, anyway?" Yugi looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Ten minutes. You sure you don't just want to call it a night? We can do this some other time." Joey sat and tossed the blanket back over his friend's reclined form.

"No. I'm awake. Lets start the movie." Yugi protested, sitting up and reaching for a soda. Maybe a jolt of sugar would keep him awake. Joey had come over to spend the night with him, and he wasn't going to spend the whole time asleep.

"Alright. Just know that if you get scared, you can hold onto me." He grinned and pressed the play button.

"Please tell me this isn't one of your scary movies, Joey." Yugi placed the soda back on the table and then leaned against Joey. Staying up the night before to help Yami with his deck structure had apparently been a mistake. He was just so tired. Maybe closing his eyes just through the previews would be okay . . .

" _Ahhhhhh!"_

Yugi jerked awake gasping and panting. "What- what's going on?"

"The movie just ended. You slept through it and I didn't want to wake you up, so I was just watching the outtakes." Joey explained, wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"What did we just watch?" Yugi took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

" _I_ ," Joey exaggerated jokingly, "just watched Zombieland."

Much to Joey's surprise, Yugi, after staring for a moment, began to laugh. "I guess that explains my dream, then."

"What did you dream about?" The blonde turned off the TV and unintentionally plunged the room into complete darkness.

"That a Twinkie with Bill Murry's voice was trying to eat me."

"What? If I'd known you were under attack by a zombie Twinkie, I would have woken you up." Joey really was concerned, but ended up losing the battle of stifling his giggles.

"Don't worry. A rabbit with a shotgun saved me, before he left with a big snake in a cowboy hat. And I think there were two birds with them?" Yugi stopped talking when he realized that Joey had stopped laughing. "What?"

"I . . . _did_ grab the soda, right? I mean that wasn't something else, was it?"

"Well, it tasted like root beer, and it said it was on the label. Why?"

"Because if I accidently fed you something I wasn't supposed to, Grandpa would kill me and Yami would make sure my ghost never got near you again."

It was Yugi's turn to laugh. "You do realize how paranoid you sound, right?"

"Around you Motous, Yugi, paranoia keeps me alive."

"But you love us anyway, right?" Yugi teased, snuggling closer under Joey's arm. It was right then that the front door opened and, a second later; Yami entered the room and walked past them, not even pausing as he passed them.

"No PDA." He said, walking into his room.

"We're not in public." Joey called after him. Yugi blushed and hid his face.

"Just thought I'd give one last piece of advice before I left." The duel champion came back down with a small backpack in hand.

"Left?" Yugi tilted his head. "Left where?"

At that, Yami paused and avoided eye contact. "Kaiba wants my help fixing his new duel disk." He adjusted the backpack and turned to the pair. "I'll be gone for the night. You two behave."

Yugi and Joey just stared knowingly at him. " _Us_ two behave?"

"Fine. You two keep your mouths shut. How's that?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Have fun." They sang in unison.

"I plan to. While you two should get to sleep. It's getting late." He swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Joey called after him.

"Maybe not, but I can tell your ghost!" Was the last thing the heard before the door shut.

" . . . "

" . . . "

"Y'know what? I'm tired. Why don't we turn in?"

"I suddenly don't think your paranoia was so misguided after all."

Yyyyy

"What took you so long?" Seto asked as Yami climbed in the back seat beside him.

"Decided to invoke my right and duty as elder sibling." Yami grinned.

"Translation. You decided to pick on Yugi and Joey."

"Just a bit."

Yyyyy

Let me know how I did! Reviews make my day! :3


	4. Date

Yugi stepped up onto a low, yellow, concrete pillar set up to prevent cars from turning down the street. Keeping pace with the blonde, he hopped over to the next one, and then the one after that, and the one after that, until the row ended and he landed lightly down on the sidewalk.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Joey slipped a hand out of his pocket and laced his fingers through Yugi's. "I know you've got good balance, but if you fall-,"

"I know, I know." Yugi rolled his eyes and grinned. "Worrywart." He leaned against his boyfriend's arm happily.

"If you haven't noticed," Joey held his head up high, "I gotta be one for both of us. You're never as worried as you should be."

"That's because I know you'll always be around to protect me." He smiled.

Joey nearly paused, but managed to keep going. That didn't stop his face from blushing in pride, though. Yugi saw him as a protector. Yugi counted on him to keep him safe. Heart thudding happily, he tugged his date closer and draped his arm, the one connected to Yugi's hand, around the shorter man's shoulders. "So, where are we going, exactly?"

"I heard that Burger World was running a special, and since neither of us have much money at the moment . . ."

"Why not, huh?" Joey grinned. Yugi really did love burgers.

"Exactly."

They walked through the revolving doors and, as the restaurant was nearly empty at this time of the evening, were quickly seated. "Can I get drinks started for you?" Their waitress asked, handing them menus and readying her notepad.

Yugi looked up at her. "I'll have a cherry coke, please."

"Okay-,"

"Large."

Yugi and the waitress turned to look at Joey. "Um, I can't finish a large soda, Joey."

"I know." The blonde blushed brightly. "We will."

"Aww," she cooed, "and do you know what you want to eat? Or will you need a minute to decide?"

Yugi pulled the carefully folded coupon from his pocket and held it out to her. "Two specials-," he paused to glance at Joey and grinned. "Actually, make it one large special. We'll share."

Joey's heart swelled in his chest. Yugi smiled at him as the waitress walked off to place their order, and Joey knew at that moment that he was the luckiest guy on earth. And that was a realization he had never thought he would come to in an empty burger joint, but as he smiled back, they might as well have been in the Ritz.

'I'll always be around to protect you, Yugi. And I know you'll always be there for me.' He thought happily.

Yyyyy

Who needs a trip to the dentist after all that fluff? I know I do. Please review/follow/favorite! :3


	5. Kissing

Yugi mixed the cookie batter happily. Joey was going to be over any minute now, and the house was going to smell great. He dipped his hands in a light coating of flour and began rolling slightly uneven balls of cookie dough that were then placed in the already warm oven. Once the mixing bowl was empty, he gathered all of the used equipment and brought them over to the sink.

Ten minutes later, as Yugi was putting the last of the cleaned and dried dishes away, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs from the shop. "Smells great in here!" Joey grinned, giving the duelist a hug in greeting.

"Good." Yugi readied mitts and opened the oven. They had been baked maybe a little long, but still looked good enough to have to remind the blonde not to eat them yet. "I really don't feel like driving to the hospital tonight. Please wait until these are cool enough before you just dig in." He turned to set his mitts aside. He looked back at his boyfriend just as the blonde was tossing a cookie from hand to hand, blowing on it. "Would you like me to rephrase that?"

"It's almost cool enough to eat." Joey defended.

Yugi shook his head and laughed. "You're something else, Joey."

"I try." He shrugged, taking a small bite. "Besides, you like that about me. Just imagine if I was boring."

Yugi laughed. "I might be able to have my share of food if you were."

"But just think about how bored you'd be." Joey picked up another cookie and blew on it.

"After all we've been through, boring has become relaxing." Yugi teased.

"Hmph. Brat." Joey handed the cooled down cookie to him. Yugi bit into it and relished the first taste of warm, melting, gooey sweetness that enveloped his tongue. Some chocolate had stuck to his lip but before he could brush it away, there was suddenly something warm pressed against it. It took him a second to register Joey's face being so close to his, and even longer to process that he was being kissed.

A heartbeat later, Joey had pulled back. "You had some cookie on you."

Yugi just stood there, trying to remember how breathing worked. Joey had just . . . _kissed_ him. He had always thought that he'd be more prepared for his first kiss, but here he was, still trying to piece together what exactly had happened.

Joey, worried about Yugi's lack of any response, felt his smile drop. He really hoped he hadn't just screwed everything up-

Yugi grasped the front of Joey's shirt and pulled him down slightly. He pressed their lips together again, then broke apart with a grin. "That was _my_ cookie."

Yyyyy

Short and sweet. Don't forget to leave a Review/Follow/Favorite! :3


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"How do you fit into this?" Joey asked, holding up a studded collar. It looked like a bracelet when held up to his own hand.

Yugi straightened up out of the moving box he'd been emptying. They had just moved into their new apartment and were in the process of realizing just how much they really didn't need. "That one's always fit a bit wonky. It's yours if you want it."

"Ehh." Joey examined the gothic garment his shorter companion was never without. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Yugi made his way over and held out his hand out. "Here. Give me your neck. I got it because it was on sale back when I wasn't able to correctly judge the size of my neck."

Joey leaned forward to allow his boyfriend access to his neck. "Really? That doesn't sound that hard to do."

Yugi fastened the buckle and stepped back, adjusting it to make sure it was loose enough. "If you're buying a necklace, yeah. It doesn't really matter. But these are designed to fit against the skin. It took a bit of practice for me to get the hang of it."

Joey turned to look in the mirror and examined himself. "How did you get into these in the first place, anyway? I mean, they look good on you and all, but it still is a pretty bold fashion statement."

Yugi smiled and laughed in embarrassment. "I got tired of people mistaking me for a kid. I thought it made me look older and…well, maybe a bit tougher."

Cocking his head to the side, Joey tried to imagine how Yugi had looked before his 'leather-and-dog-collar' years. Unable to access a plausible image from his imagination, he reached out and undid the collar around Yugi's neck. "I don't think I've ever seen you without this." He wanted to see how cute his boyfriend had been before his attempt at dressing tough, but when he stepped back to examine him, he realized that Yugi was still wearing his leather jacket and, under that, one of his dark tank tops. He frowned and, too Yugi's confusion, pulled the jacket off. Once it was free, he tossed it over the back of a nearby couch and reached for the tank top.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Yugi took a step back, but Joey just grinned and lifted the material up and over his head, pulling it off. "Joey." Yugi laughed, jumping to try and get his shirt back. Joey just tossed it up on top of the nearby, and currently empty, bookshelf. "Gimme that back."

"No. I want to see you how you used to look." He reached into his box of clothes and grabbed a shirt at random. It was an old, white, t-shirt with a picture of Panther Warrior on the front. Quickly, he bunched it up and tugged it down over Yugi's head, all the while play-wrestling with him. Until the sound of the apartment door suddenly closing made them freeze.

" _They're having a moment! We should come back later!"_ Tristan's shocked whisper could be clearly heard through the door, followed by Yami's confused voice.

"What do you mean, 'moment'?"

"Oh, no." Yugi sighed and buried his face in Joey's chest. Before they could go diffuse the misunderstanding, the door opened again and Yami stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of Yugi, half-shirtless and pinned under the much larger blonde.

Taking the range on expressions that crossed the former Pharaoh's face, Joey quickly realized just how much danger he was in. "Yami, I swear, it's not what it looks like." He stood up slowly and Yami's eyes lowered slightly, than narrowed harshly.

"Really? I didn't think leather was your usual style."

Reaching up to feel the collar that was still around his neck, Joey gulped and wished Serenity goodbye. This was going to be hard to talk his way out of.

Yyyyy

Extra congratulations to anyone who can guess where the inspiration for this chapter came from! Don't forget to review before you go! :3


	7. Shopping

"I like scrambled eggs."

"Fried eggs would have been good."

"You like scrambled eggs, too."

"Baking them into bread-,"

"I bet we could manage a few sunny side up."

"-homemade pancakes-,"

"They're part of a real healthy breakfast."

"Not this many."

"We could put some in the fridge-,"

"And poison ourselves now _and_ later."

"I read that eggshells are a good source of calcium."

"Alright. You can eat them."

"Good for your bones."

"I'm not eating them, Joey."

"Good for your teeth."

"Throw them away."

"Tasty, too."

" _Now."_

"You just gotta know what spices to add."

"Joey. You crushed the entire dozen. Go back to the store for another carton if you want eggs so badly."

"…"

"…"

"Scrambled-,"

"Store. Go."

Yyyyy

This one was so fun to write! It was also my attempt at writing solely dialogue. Let me know how I did! Review! :3


	8. Cosplay

"So, where are we supposed to meet the others?" Joey adjusted his sword and looked around. He had decided to go as Gilford the Lightning, while Yugi had chosen the Celtic Guardian. (Upon seeing how adorable he was, Joey had mentally promised himself that he was going to add the green warrior to his deck at the next opportunity.)

"Tea said they'd be over by the restrooms. Tristan didn't want to get into his costume until he was here."

In an attempt to convince themselves that they weren't cursed to have the world put in danger every time they got together, the gang had decided to meet up at a cosplay event being held at the local park. Entry was free, but the organizers had insisted that everyone had to be in costume.

"Do you think we'll get there in one piece?" Joey let his gaze wander over the masses of people. Well, people, robots, androids, animals, and who-knew-what's.

"One Piece?! Never! You're a Duel Monster!" A scrawny boy in a red vest and a straw hat loudly proclaimed before walking off.

"What?"

"I think that was Luffy. He's from a show called One Piece." Yugi explained. He'd been required to keep up on what was popular in order to know what to keep in stock.

"One Piece?"

"He's a leader of a pirate crew looking for a treasure called One Piece." Yugi explained as he stepped around a young sister and brother whose parents had apparently been fans of Patamon and Pikachu.

"He didn't look like any pirate I've ever seen- Hey! Watch it!" Joey broke off as he was shoved out of the way by a tallish man in a skin-tight suit designed to show the muscles in a human body in their full, red glory.

As he ran past through the crowd, more people took notice, and a common call began to go up. _"Titan!"_

"Titaaaan!" A young man in a short tan jacket and boxes strapped to his legs bolted for the man, breaking into an angry yell.

Another man, this one in an orange jumpsuit, stepped calmly out of the crowd, swiped a light saber from a nearby Darth Vader, braced himself, and let out a yell of his own. " _Kame-hame-haaaa!"_ At 'haaaa', he thumbed the button on the futuristic sword and it lit up with an electronic hum.

The man, dressed as Eren, Yugi later explained, halted in astonished confusion. Goku simply handed back the light saber and walked off.

Everyone laughed and applauded before getting back to what they were doing. Yugi looked up at Joey and grinned. "Well that was interesting."

Yyyyy

Short but cute. Please review and tell me what you thought! I would love to hear from you! :3


End file.
